


Ein See ist ein See und der ist nass

by SiaAriel



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fooling Around, Fun, Water
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: Dies ist der dritte (und sehr sehr sehr sehr verspätete) Preis für mein tumblr Giveaway für die tolle felandaris! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!





	Ein See ist ein See und der ist nass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A lake is a lake is wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134186) by [SiaAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel)



> Dies ist der dritte (und sehr sehr sehr sehr verspätete) Preis für mein tumblr Giveaway für die tolle felandaris! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!

Am späten Nachmittag erreichte die Reisegruppe Lake Calenhad. Elissa plante am nächsten Morgen zum Zirkel überzusetzen und dort die Verträge geltend zu machen, aber zuvor musste das Lager aufgeschlagen werden. Morrigan hatte bereits kurz nach der Ankunft erklärt, dass sie auf keinen Fall mitkommen werde und hatte ihr Zelt etwas abseits der anderen aufgeschlagen. Während Leliana und Elissa das Abendessen kochten, war Alistair damit beschäftigt den Mabari davon abzuhalten, seine Socken zu fressen.

„Nein! Hör auf, das ist doch kein Käse!“

Leliana und Elissa kicherten über Alistairs Bemühungen und Elissa rief ihm zu: „Aber es riecht genauso!“

Alistair streckte ihr die Zunge raus und warf die Socke zurück zu seinem Rucksack, wo der Hund sie sich sofort schnappte und triumphierend in Richtung See rannte. Alistair stöhnte auf und jagte dem Mabari hinterher, woraufhin dieser die Socke am Seeufer liegen ließ um dem Mann auszuweichen. Alistair bückte sich, um die Socke aufzuheben, woraufhin der Hund ihm einen Stoß versetzte und ihn in den See warf.

Alistair ruderte überrascht mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, aber es war vergeblich. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im See und kam prustend wieder an die Oberfläche.

Elissa war aufgesprungen und zu Alistair gelaufen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung…“ grinste er und schaute hoch zu ihr. „Tatsächlich ist das Wasser sehr angenehm nach der langen Reise!“. Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie breit an, „Du solltest es auch versuchen.“ Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zog er an ihrem Arm und Elissa stürzte ebenfalls in den See.

Keuchend tauchte sie wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Nicht. Lustig!“ keuchte sie und ruderte mit den Armen, um an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Nach ein paar Luftzügen normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder und sie schaute sich um. Ihr Mabari sprang am Seeufer herum und bellte und Alistair sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid!“ beeilte er sich zu sagen. Elissa lachte auf. „Das hier macht Spaß!“ rief sie und spritze Alistair eine Welle ins Gesicht. „Mach doch nicht so ein dummes Gesicht.“ lachte sie und machte Alistair nochmal nass.

Alistair fing lauthals an zu lachen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Für einen Moment hattest du mich!“ antwortete er und tauchte mit einer Rolle unter, nur um kurz vor Elissa wieder aufzutauchen. Grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu und revanchierte sich mit einer besonders großen Wasserwelle.

Elissa schluckte Wasser, aber ihr Angriff folgte sofort. Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie sich auf Alistair und tunkte ihn kräftig unter.

Prustend und lachend kamen beide wieder an die Oberfläche. „Unentschieden?“ fragte Alistair und Elissa nickte grinsend. „Wir sollten wieder zurück ans Ufer.“ antwortete sie und begann loszuschwimmen. „Wer als letzter da ist, muss den Abwasch machen!“ rief sie ihm zu und drehte sich um. Alistair lachte kurz auf und folgte ihr.

 

„Du schwimmst wirklich gut.“ meinte Alistair abends am Feuer zu Elissa.

„Naja, du weißt schon, dass Highever nicht weit vom Meer ist? Wir sind oft zum schwimmen gegangen, als wir noch Kinder waren.“ Elissas Stimme brach.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir so leid!“ beeilte sich Alistair zu sagen. Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf ihren Rücken. „Es tut mir leid.“ wiederholte er sich.

Elissa schluchzte auf und Alistair zog sie in seine Arme. “Ist schon gut, ist schon gut…” murmelte er.

“Ich hab seit Ostagar nicht mehr an Fergus oder meine Familie gedacht.” flüsterte Elissa „Es tut einfach weh..“.

„Ich weiß… ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt.“ antwortete Alistair und umarmte sie fester. „Aber du bist nicht allein. Du weißt doch, das gute an der Verderbnis ist ja, dass sie die Leute zusammenbringt.“  
Elissa schlang ihre Arme um Alistair. „Danke.“ murmelte sie in sein Ohr. „Danke für alles.”


End file.
